Hot For Teacher
by BubblyShell22
Summary: Willow always knew someone would have a crush on her, but she never counted on it going as far as did. Now they must deal with the consequences of their actions as they try to cope with what has happened.


Hot For Teacher

A/N: This bunny just came to me as I working on Falling Leaves, and I had to get it down before I lost the idea. It deals with something that is very realistic and can happen to any teenager who has a crush on a teacher. Some may think Leo's behavior is OOC, but it's not because I can see him feeling this way. I want to thank all of those who have read my Falling Leaves series as I like to call it. It means a lot to me that you're enjoying it.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. I only own the plot, Willow Green, Cynthia Lee, and any other characters not associated with TMNT.

Summary: Willow always knew someone would have a crush on her, but she never counted on it going as far as did. Now they must deal with the consequences of their actions as they try to cope with what has happened.

It started out innocently enough.

First, it was a birthday card and some flowers that he'd ordered thanks to April.

"Oh, Leo, you didn't have to do that," Willow protested. "I don't expect anything on my birthday."

"I know, but I really wanted to do something for you to be nice," he replied bashfully.

"Well, I'm happy you did," she said affectionately, ruffling his head.

He blushed a little and then escorted her to the Lair for the party which was a lot of fun. She thought nothing of what had happened and figured it was just the sweet gesture of a good friend.

Then it had been presents for Christmas.

"How did you know I wanted this book?" she gasped.

"You told me about it, and I thought it would be nice to get it for you," he answered.

That had led to her giving presents to him and his family as a kind gesture in return. Though she hadn't expected anything herself, she was always the type to give gifts to people who mattered to her. And because of their friendship, Leo and his family mattered to her.

But Willow never thought it would go as far as it did.

It was during some time in the dojo at night. Although Willow wouldn't teach Leo anything new (she respected that Splinter was his teacher and didn't want to intrude on that), he still wanted to spar with her. She pulled out her own twin katanas her father had given her before he'd passed away and waited while Leo drew his own swords. He motioned for her to make the first move, and she did so, hoping to catch him off guard. He dodged the move and returned it with one of his own, which she avoided by flipping out of the way. She tried a sneak attack on him, but he sensed it and countered, knocking both swords from her hands. He then swept her legs out from under her and pinned her to the floor.

"Looks like I win," he teased.

She looked up at him and was about to say something when he leaned down and kissed her. She was shocked by what was happening, but at the same time, it felt so good. She thought about just giving in, but then a voice in her head stopped her. No! This wasn't right! He was just a kid! Using all of her strength, she bucked him off her with her legs. He flew to the opposite side of the room and landed on his shell.

Willow stood up, giving him a hard glare. "What the hell was that, Leo?" she demanded.

Leo's blue eyes widened in shock and his face colored in shame. "Willow, I'm so sorry," he apologized. "I don't know what came over me." He bowed to her, grabbed his weapons, and fled the dojo before she could say anything else.

She was still floored by what had happened. Then she tried to think about her times with Leo. Had she ever given him hints that she felt more for him than comradeship? No, that definitely wasn't right. She had never acted like she felt more for him than a maternal love. So why had he kissed her? Had he been harboring these feelings since they met?

Willow fled the dojo and hurried to her apartment. This definitely couldn't go on. Would she have to tell someone? At the very least, Splinter should know. He was Leo's father, and it was important that she share this with him. Grabbing her cell phone, she dialed the number that was in her contacts list and waited.

"Moshi moshi," came the greeting.

"Master Splinter, there's something I have to tell you…."

22222

Leo ran across the rooftops, feeling ashamed of what he'd done. How could he have kissed her like that? Why didn't he just walk away from her? It was like Karai all over again! He was just a stupid fool!

Yes, he loved her and felt more for her than he should, but he knew it couldn't go on. And he was certain that he couldn't tell his brothers. What would they think of him? They'd make fun of him and call him stupid. No, no one would ever know about this ever as long as he lived.

He entered the Lair and stopped short when he saw Splinter standing there. He took note of his father's body language and knew something was up. His ears were flattened on his head, his body was rigid, and his tail was lashing on the floor. Yep, he was definitely mad about something which only meant one thing: Willow had told him.

"Leonardo, please come with me," Splinter said in a very controlled voice.

Leo followed his father into the dojo and turned to face him. He knew that his father was going to be furious at him for what happened, but there was nothing he could do about it.

"My son, Willow just called me a few minutes ago," Splinter began. "She said that the two of you were sparring in the dojo. Is that correct?"

Leo knew this tactic. Splinter was waiting for him to spill his guts. Well, he wouldn't say a word until Splinter asked him outright. "Hai, Sensei," he answered. "We spar sometimes. I know I've told you about it."

"Yes, you have told me this," his father responded. "However, Willow also informed me that you did something I would never have guessed you would do. Can you guess what she told me?"

"Hai, Sensei," Leo answered.

"So, you admit that you kissed Willow?"

Leo nodded. "Hai, Sensei. I didn't mean to. Something just came over me, and I had to do it!"

"I see," Splinter mused. "Did she have a gun to your head or a knife to your throat, Leonardo?"

Leo shook his head. "No, Sensei. She would never threaten me in any way."

"Ah, so she did not threaten you to kiss her or force you to kiss her?"

"No, Sensei. I did it on my own."

"And why did you commit this act?"

"Because I love her," Leo whispered.

"I am sorry, my son, but I did not hear you. Please say that again."

"Because I love her," he said a little louder.

He felt Splinter's hand connect with his cheek and didn't have time to react to it. He recoiled, his hand going to his cheek where Splinter had slapped it.

"You foolish boy!" Splinter snarled. "She is a woman, and you are a child! You know that you cannot have a relationship with her!"

"I know that, Sensei, but I still have feelings for her. Don't you understand? You had feelings for Tang Shen."

"Yes, but we were both the same age," Splinter reminded him. "You are no more than a teenager still figuring out your life. She is a grown woman who has a career and a life of her own. You cannot pursue this relationship."

"I understand, Sensei," Leo said softly.

"I forbid you to see her alone. If you wish to see her, one of your brothers must accompany you. I will not allow this behavior to continue. You will serve your punishment tomorrow after practice has finished. Now go to bed and meditate upon your foolish behavior."

Leo bowed to his father and left the room. Luckily, none of his brothers had woken up to witness his disgrace, but they would know of it tomorrow. His stomach curled at the thought of that. They would be furious with him for what he did! With a sigh, he sat on his bed and meditated on his behavior before settling down to sleep. He figured it would probably be the last time he would ever have a good night's sleep again.

22222

Splinter paced in his room after speaking to his son. He couldn't believe that his oldest son had engaged in such an act with a woman who was much older than him! How could this have happened? Where had he gone wrong? He couldn't blame Willow who had only come into their lives by happenstance thanks to the Kraang. He would have to speak with her and make sure that she did not lead Leonardo into believing she had feelings for him. It was highly unlikely, but he had to be sure of that.

"I will speak with her tomorrow while my sons are on patrol," he mused. "Clearly, something must be done to prevent this from happening again." With that last thought in his head, Splinter meditated on the night's happenings before settling down to sleep. Hopefully, tomorrow would be a better day.

22222

The trip to the Lair seemed long even though she'd taken the route many times before. Willow knew that Splinter wanted to speak with her about what happened between her and Leo. She knew he probably thought she was to blame for all of this, even though she wasn't. She sighed and entered the Lair. The boys were gone, but Splinter was sitting on the couch.

"Welcome, Willow," said Splinter. "Please come with me."

She followed him into the dojo and to a door that was at the far end, which led to his chambers. He gestured that she sit at the table, and she did so. He prepared tea and poured some for her in a cup with no handles.

"Please, take a sip," he offered.

She did so and smiled. "It tastes good," she commented.

"I am glad you enjoy it. Now, I am sure you are aware of why I asked you to meet me today."

She nodded. "Yes, it's about what happened between me and Leo."

"Correct. I am very shocked that he did such a thing to you. However, I want to know if there is any chance you gave him an indication of having similar feelings of your own?"

Willow shook her head frantically. "No, Master Splinter!" she cried. "I have been kind to him, but I have never given him the impression that I love him in a romantic way. My feelings for him are purely that of a mother figure and nothing else."

Splinter breathed a sigh of relief. "I am glad to hear that, Willow. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Master Splinter. But what are we going to do about this? Do you want me to stop visiting you?"

"No, that will not be necessary. You may still visit us as often as you like. However, I am going to have someone else accompany Leonardo if he wishes to visit you. Perhaps that will help him to curb the temptation to kiss you again."

"Very well, Splinter. I think that will be a good decision."

"I am glad we could come to an agreement," he said with a bow.

Willow bowed back and the matter was closed for now. But Willow knew that this would be the start of some complications for both her and Leonardo.

22222

"You KISSED her?!" Mikey gasped, his baby blue eyes going as wide as they could go. "Way to go, dude!"

"It wasn't that big of a deal," Leo muttered. "I did the wrong thing."

"Nah, love can't be wrong, dude," Mikey said. "Look at Donnie."

"It is wrong when it's with an older woman," Donnie pointed out.

"And it's not love until you at least get laid," Raph added. "I hope that's next on your list."

"Raphael!" Splinter chastised. "This is not a laughing matter!"

The Turtles immediately snapped to attention as their sensei entered the dojo from his chambers.

"Now, as you all know, Leonardo behaved in a very foolish manner when he decided to kiss Willow. I hope that he has learned his lesson, and I would advise all of you to take heed as well on how love can blind someone to foolishness."

"Well, I guess that means we won't be planning for a wedding," Mikey quipped.

"Michelangelo! Ten flips now!"

Mikey sighed and did his required punishment. It was worth it to make a joke like that at his brother's expense.

"Now, let us commence practice," Splinter ordered, and the Turtles rose and fell into line for warm up katas.

22222

After practice was over and Splinter had overseen Leonardo's punishment, he went into his chambers and meditated on the events. He was still furious that his son had committed such an act, and yet he understood why. Love was a mysterious thing as he had had every right to know. When he'd first laid eyes on Tang Shen, it was though nothing made sense anymore and there was just her in his thoughts. Although things had worked out before all the trouble began, he still was protective of his sons. He didn't want them to get hurt or to get in a situation they couldn't get out of.

Yes, Willow was an amazing woman, but she was too old for Leonardo to pursue. She had her whole life ahead of her while his son was still figuring his out. Many would think he was prejudiced just because his sons were mutants and they were falling in love with humans, but that wasn't the case at all. He did hope they would fall in love with someone special and he would accept them even if they were human. It was just the matter of the age difference and how it just wouldn't work for Leonardo and Willow.

Another nagging thought pierced Splinter's mind. Could it be because he was jealous of Leonardo? Did he long to have the kind of love he experienced with Tang Shen all those years ago? Yes, he had thought of it many times, though he had dismissed it. And while he admired Willow and her attachment to him and his sons, he wasn't sure he felt anything more for her than friendship at the moment. He had sworn he would never love another woman after Tang Shen died, and he vowed to keep that promise.

22222

"You KISSED him?!" Cynthia yelped.

"No, he kissed me," Willow replied.

"What was it like?"

"It was wrong," she answered. "He's too young for me."

"But you liked it, didn't you?"

"I was shocked by his boldness, Cyn. I didn't like it or think it was great. I felt violated."

"It's not like he raped you. It was just a kiss."

"Yeah, but it was a kiss by a teenager, not a grown man."

"I wonder how his dad feels about it."

"He's furious about it," Willow answered. "He even wanted to know whether I led Leo into believing he had a chance with me."

"Did you?"

"No, of course not! I would never do that!"

"Do you like his dad?"

"He's nice and a very good father."

"I know, but do you like him in a romantic way?" Cynthia prodded.

"I don't think so. He's just a good friend."

"But if you could feel something for him, would you?"

"Maybe. He is pretty cute for a mutant rat."

"See? You should go for him."

Willow laughed. "Cynthia Lee, I never thought the day would come when you'd be encouraging me to date a mutant!"

"Hey, mutants need love, too," she replied.

"Well, I'm not in love with Splinter."

"No, but you could be," said Cynthia. "Well, I have to run. Papers need grading again, and I have to make some lesson plans, too."

"Thanks for stopping by, Cyn."

"You're welcome. All joking aside, I really do hope things work out for you, Will."

"I do, too. See you later."

22222

 _I'm not sure what to make of that conversation. I really don't have feelings for Splinter. He's a good dad and a fine gentleman, but I just can't see things working out between us. He's a mutant and I'm a human. There's just no way it will work out._

 _For the next three nights, Leo came to my dojo accompanied by one of his brothers. The first night was a bit grating because he brought Mikey with him and Mikey was anything but quiet. What really irritated me was he kept making digs at both of us._

" _Just so you know, Willow, Leo talks in his sleep sometimes, so you might want to prepare for that."_

" _Mikey, that's enough. There's nothing going on between me and Willow."_

" _You keep telling yourself that, bro. One time, Leo got really bad diarrhea and was in the bathroom for hours. Man, it really reeked after he was done!"_

 _Leo gritted his teeth. "May I remind you, Michelangelo, thatt the reason I had the diarrhea was because YOU put laxatives in my tea!"_

 _Mikey laughed. "Oh, yeah. I forgot about that. That was a good one."_

 _I could tell Leo was ready to punch his brother, and I couldn't blame him for that one bit. Our session ended, and Leo was more than happy to have it end soon. He said goodbye to me and left as quickly as he could. Mikey said he'd be happy to be my maid of honor at the wedding, and I kicked his shell for that one._

 _The next night Leo brought Donnie with him. Donnie didn't seem happy to be babysitting Leo because he kept muttering about how this was another night wasted where he could be working on something important. He settled down with a notebook and started writing things in it while Leo and I sparred. He kept glancing at us but otherwise left us alone, which I think made Leo feel better. Donnie said nothing to me that was hostile or joking. He was formal and simply said hello and goodbye after the session ended and that he'd be willing to take a look at the leak in my sink. I thanked him and told him he could come any time._

 _The third night was when Raph accompanied Leo. He gave me a sour look but said nothing hostile. I think he was still sore about the time I kicked his ass in a match. Hey, he was the one who assumed I was weak, and I showed him how wrong he was. He settled on the floor with some headphones and immersed himself in some music while Leo and I sparred._

 _Leo looked over at his brother and then turned to me. "Willow, I wanted to talk to you, but I couldn't do it with Donnie and Mikey here. Now that Raph's distracted, I really just wanted to apologize for my actions and let you know that it was wrong of me. I still do have feelings for you, but I'm going to do my best to curb them."_

 _I appreciated this thought. "Thanks, Leo. I accept your apology." I was still creeped out that he still had feelings for me, but I couldn't expect those feelings to just disappear. He was a teenager after all. I just figured it was best to have his brothers around because I was not about to have Leo be alone with me. Maybe I could ask Cynthia to stop by for some of our training sessions, too. I don't think she would object to that._

 _The session ended well, and we both parted as friends. I knew I would have to watch Leo like a hawk and make sure he didn't try anything on me. Then again, I don't think I have to worry about it. Splinter once told me that when Leo was bad, he only had to be told once not to do something and that was that. I had a feeling it was going to be the same concerning me._

 _All I can do is let the chips fall where they may. But no matter what anyone thinks, I really don't feel that way about Splinter. Does that mean I'll always be like that, or could it change? I don't know, but if it does, I think I'd be willing to give it a shot. I'd better get to bed now. This whole ordeal has worn me out._

 _Until next time,_

 _Willow_

A/N: And that's the end of another one shot. This one was extremely fun to write and very realistic, too. Things like this do happen to teenagers, and I can see Leo feeling this way about Willow at some point during the friendship. At least he knows it's not a good idea to pursue her in that way and he won't be doing that again in a hurry. But does that mean Splinter will try it? Well, only time will tell with that one. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


End file.
